1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for recovering energy in a braking process of a hybrid vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
In hybrid vehicles the kinetic energy being liberated in response to a deceleration process is usually converted into electrical energy, and stored in the vehicle electrical system. Known recovery systems use the electric drive as generator for this purpose. The generator generates a drag torque in the process, which contributes to the deceleration of the vehicle. The electrical energy thus acquired may be utilized in other driving situations, either for driving the vehicle or for supplying electrical users. The efficiency of the vehicle is able to be considerably improved thereby.
Known recovery systems are designed in such a way that the greatest proportion of the vehicle deceleration is effected by the service brake, and only a small proportion (depending on the vehicle electrical system state) by the generator. This has the substantial disadvantage that the maximum electrical power that is able to be generated by the generator is usually not able to be utilized fully.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to optimize the electrical power generated by the generator and thus further to increase the overall efficiency of the vehicle.